


Under the monsters skin

by HappyLeech



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Burns, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is master of his world, but Ruvik does not know everything that happens within it<br/>--<br/>[Short Laura fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the monsters skin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm not 100% sure wtf this even is but yeah...Laura fic!  
> (It seems a bit incomplete but I wasn't sure where I was even going with it haha)

He is the master of his world, the one who brought her back to a semblance of life, but Laura knows he cannot truly control everything. She knows that he believes she looks as she does, arms grasping for someone to crush, hair hanging down, unbrushed and greasy, because he brought her back in that way. She knows that he believes he has made her a monster, to seek him out, to hurt him.

He believes wrong.

When she is alone, in the shadows of her childhood bedroom, Laura sheds the monsters skin she created in haste, and looks at her true self in the mirror.

Burnt skin enrobes her, melted flesh in the shape of a face stares back, and charcoal blackened fingers brush away the short and charred hair that hangs in front of her eyes. An old dress, she finds in the wardrobe, putting it on over her flaking skin to hide the worst of her burns. Shoes will not fit, as misshapen as her feet now are, and Laura stops with white socks.

Only her face and hands are uncovered, are the only pieces of twisted, burnt skin to show.

“…monster,” she tells herself, voice rough, no longer what it once was, as she sits on her bed. She stays, staring into the mirror, until the reflection warps to what she once looked like. 

Pale skin, long black hair, standing in the sunflower field. Happy, clean, human.

How she should look, what she should look like, not the burnt figure she really is, not the monster she pretends to be.  
But she won’t let her brother, little darling Ruben, see her so burnt and ruined, so when she is summoned, she dons back the skin of a monstrosity, and hides her burnt fingers and charred face under blackened veils of hair and blood.

She wishes for nothing more than to wrap her arms around him, to pull him back and away from his game, but the monster she is tells her not to. She does not want it to be right, does not want to be rejected like the monster outside of her says she will be, so she doesn't try.

{even if she follows after, hidden in the blood that pools beneath}

{ever the worried sister}


End file.
